


断章-abo-意难平（14）

by Knight_suki



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Football, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 20:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16583615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_suki/pseuds/Knight_suki





	断章-abo-意难平（14）

梅西把麦克风递出去，他向后退，站到人群里，诺坎普球场中的欢呼声山呼海啸，蒂亚戈不安的伸手拉住了他一角，梅西摸摸他的头，视线被一个诡异的东西吸引过去了。

说是诡异，其实严格来说也不能算，不过他掰着手指头数一数，也只有当你巴塞罗那奥运会的吉祥物能拉来一战了——他十分想知道高层们的审美和心路历程，并且十分担心皮克以后加入他们后被同化。

那个长得像外星人一样的单眼人形，叫做clam的大头公仔蹦哒着从球员通道里走出来了，它甚至还十分应景的带了颗球，巨大的圆球脑袋像颗乒乓球，随着它的步子一摇一晃的。

杰里以后上任了请务必第一件事把这个傻乎乎的玩意换掉。

注意到他的视线，吉祥物先生十分贴心的将球传了过来，梅西用膝盖停住，眼神疑惑的看着clam跑到他面前给了个巨大的拥抱。

…………这股要命的葡萄酒味真是难认呀，梅西嫌弃的把人推开，看着只有一只眼睛的巨大头套。

“你从哪把这玩意翻出来的？”

“皮克给我的。”克里斯小声说，他伸手去摸蒂亚戈的头，男孩儿闻到了那股信息素的味，嫌弃的朝着梅西身后缩了缩。“现在我能光明正大的出现在你们的庆祝仪式上啦。”即使隔着厚厚的头套，克里斯的声音也依旧欢快，他大方的站在梅西身边，尽职尽责的承担一个活泼的吉祥物指责看样子恨不得把诺坎普的小国王抱起来围着球场跑一圈。

在前排疯够了的内马尔跑过来，他刚伸手抱了一下自家那个第一次出现的诡异吉祥物，兴奋的想要拉着他跳，但那股信息素味又让他惊异的松了手，他愣了一下，伸手就要去掀克里斯的头套，这可不得了，克里斯抱头蹲防，但蒂亚戈这时候很不给面子的踢了一脚被梅西停下来的足球把他撞倒了，被亲儿子坑了一下，克里斯一手护着头套一手撑起地面，伸腿够了足球转身就跑，内马尔愣了一下，立刻拿出国家德比的驾驶追了上去。

球场内再次欢呼起来，不明真相的吃瓜群众以为是什么奇怪的保留节目，克里斯带着厚重的装备跑不快，没几步就被追上了，刚刚还在担心的梅西看着莫名其妙开始抢球的两个幼稚儿童，挫败的捂住了脸。

“啧啧，刚刚那个单车踩的不错啊，我还以为他要被衣服绊倒了。”皮克在他身边幸灾乐祸，其他的队员并不知道发生了什么，梅西把蒂亚戈交给皮克，不情愿的跑过去把球断了下来，转身踢上了观众席，他带着两个不省心的倒霉孩子回去，在路过保安时十分想让他们把这俩人带出去。

“他们的庆祝仪式上怎么混进来了个皇马细作！”内马尔捂着嘴凑过去小声控诉——谢天谢地他还知道捂嘴。

“来当保姆的。”克里斯十分骄傲的回答了这个问题，但他的看护对象正拉着皮克的手跟着播放的音乐蹦的高兴，半点注意力也没给他。

庆典结束时，天已经黑透了，蒂亚戈累的犯困，被梅西放到更衣室的椅子上睡着了， 他转过身，看着吃力的往下扒吉祥物头套的alpha，叹口气走过去伸手帮了他一把，大夏天裹在厚厚的道具服里，克里斯看起来像是洗了一场桑拿，之前被发胶打理好的头发湿漉漉的贴在皮肤上，梅西费了点功夫才把吃水粘在他身上的道具服脱了下来。

“去洗个澡，你闻起来像是瓶打翻的葡萄酒。”alpha的视线喜悦晶亮的看过来，梅西低着头踢走了沉的要命的衣服，从柜子里拿出了自己的毛巾。

“除了这个吉祥物长得有点随便，其他的都还好。”克里斯从背后抱住了自己的beta，他低头用鼻尖蹭了蹭梅西的脖子，像是缠着主人要奖励的大型犬，梅西转过身仰头盯着他看，他的视线划过alpha被头套憋的发红，湿漉漉的脸颊。克里斯注意到自己全身都是汗水，他松开手向后退了一步，但梅西拉着他的领子把他扯了回来。

alpha得到了七年后的第一个主动的吻，他的beta伸手按住他的后脑，有点不满高度的用虎牙咬了他一下，刺痛让克里斯从震惊中回了神，但他的嘴唇还是有点不受控制的想要颤抖，他试探的伸出舌尖舔了舔beta带着糖果味的嘴唇，怀念的味道从记忆深处蔓延出来，他的beta配合的稍稍张开了嘴，当他们的舌尖触碰到时，过于美好的感觉让克里斯仿佛忽然看到了骤然高涨的焰火，他用力的抱住对方，几乎将梅西按到了柜子里。

“我感觉像是在做梦。”氧气的缺失让他们终于分开，克里斯还是抱着梅西不愿松开，他用额头抵住对方的，声音轻飘飘的。

alpha没能得到回答，脸色涨红的beta把他推进了淋浴间，在诺坎普使用主场更衣室对克里斯来说是一种诡异的体验，他在出来换衣服时遇到了点困难，梅西的衣服他并不能穿上，带着巴萨图标的运动服也让他感到抗拒。

“你今天可是参与巴萨庆典的吉祥物呢。”他的beta嫌弃的把衣服丢过来，克里斯委屈巴巴的把自己塞了进去，小了两号的衣服绷在身上让他坐立不安，不过好在巴萨的人已经散了，发现他身份的内马尔刚刚被灌了酒，惨兮兮的被其他队友护送回去了，皇马头牌在诺坎普球场抱着自己亲儿子当掩护，终于成功的坐上了梅西的车。

“下次别这么冒险了。”杰里乱来你也陪着乱来，梅西握着方向盘，心有余悸的叮嘱着身后抱着儿子的alpha。

下次欧冠一定是我们皇马的！——当然，这句话只能在心里想一想，如果说出口大概今晚就要睡马路了。

“我想陪着你，尤其是在这种时候，我不想再错过什么了。”他神色认真的注视着后视镜，他的beta移开了视线，等到他觉得不会得到回答时，才很轻的嗯了一声。

折腾的一天终于回了家，克里斯换了衣服下来，看见把蒂亚戈送回房间的梅西正拉开后院的门，抱着颗球往回走。

“我发现蒂亚戈好像不喜欢踢球。”这间房的内部构造并没有变太多，克里斯曾经来过一次，他惊异于自己竟然还记得如此清楚，他熟门熟路的从左边第二个柜子里找到了蛋白粉，恍惚的感觉令他对着瓶子发了一会儿呆。

他真的只来过这里一次，因为梅西曾经并不喜欢他出现在巴塞罗那——那时一门心思想粘着自己beta的自己并没去感谢对方的体谅，他摸了摸自己杯口，回头看了眼梅西。

“可能是失败的胎教，杰里说带他提欧冠起点太高了，逆反心理什么都，简直瞎说。”梅西从冰箱里拿出牛奶递给他，他这样抱怨着，语气无奈。“我还在犹豫要不要送他去拉玛西亚。”

去什么拉玛西亚。克里斯腹诽，但他十分理性的把话咽回去了。

“大概……我能让他改变心意？那孩子跟你一样，踢球上瘾。”想到蒂亚戈最后那一球时候的神态，克里斯觉得自己的成功率还是很高的，有自己和里奥的优秀遗传，怎么可以浪费掉？

不，也许他只是单纯的不想输给你。梅西笑笑，轻声嗯了一声。他靠在橱柜旁边，看着克里斯搅拌着牛奶，他从没想过这样的场景，厨房暖黄的光线让这一切变得不真切，他曾经的alpha站在他身边，真的像是个傻乎乎的老爸一样和他絮叨着儿子的事情——像是个虚假的梦。

“里奥？里奥？”

“怎么了？”梅西抬头，看到了alpha又委屈的抿起来的嘴角，上面还傻乎乎的盖了一层奶胡子。

“我说……我还没有你家的钥匙。”克里斯再次鼓起勇气说了一遍，他当然知道备用钥匙在哪，就在门口鞋柜的抽屉里，他今天拿出钥匙时就看见了。

梅西沉默了一会儿，他拿起克里斯喝完的被子拧开了水龙头，响起的水声让空气没有那么尴尬了。

“你想要？”

想要的不得了。

克里斯飞快地点头，但梅西背对着他，并没有看到。

“我以前给你的钥匙你还没还给我呢。”克里斯小声说，梅西关上了水龙头，屋子里再次寂静下去，让克里斯几乎听见了自己的心跳，他觉得自己说错了话，他害怕对方拿出那把钥匙甩在他脸上让他滚。

“扔了。”梅西平静的回答，他擦干净手，转身走出了厨房，克里斯慌张的跟了过去，他的beta走到门口打开抽屉，把那一把钥匙丢了过来。“我不介意你过来看蒂亚戈。”

他的beta看起来并不开心，但克里斯没能得到追问的机会，梅西打开卧室的门把他关在了门外，克里斯捏着那片钥匙，无措的意识到自己还是说错了话。


End file.
